I loved him all along
by KaliistaMarie
Summary: Cry has some surprising news to tell Pewds... He isn't sure if he'll want to hear it or not, and if Marzia will agree.
1. Waking up

**Chapter 1**

**Waking up**

Pewds found himself just waking up  
next to a group of barrels, he was a bit  
confused to where he was, his head hurt  
badly, he felt like he was being followed  
and he saw a man with a white mask,  
brown hair and glasses still passed out  
across the room, he thought he knew who  
the man was, he walked up to him and  
shook him a bit. The man jumped and  
backed into the wall, almost knocking his  
mask off and hitting his head on a shelf  
with a few bottles of a weird substance in  
it, labeled 'Sanity Potion'. "Cry?" Pewds said  
in a low voice "Huh? How do you know  
who I am..." the man replied, not even sure  
of who he is "And where are we?" Pewds  
looked down and sighed, he knew this  
couldn't be good, not at all. He stood up  
and walked around the room, he opened a  
closet and found a broom and gasped...  
"We're in...Amnesia?!" Pewds screamed and  
ran back to the man. Cry instantly  
recognized Pewds this time "Pewds?!  
Where are we! What's going on? How did  
we get here?" the man began asking a  
million questions while Pewdie caught his  
breath "W-Were in Amnesia, Cry!" Pewdie  
nearly yelled at him. "What?" Cry said  
calmly thinking his friend was playing a  
sick joke on him. Pewdie held out the  
Sanity Potion to Cry and he gasped, he  
didn't believe it, they WERE in Amnesia  
"Are we in a custom story or the original  
one?" Cry said, still shocked. "A- A custom  
story... I've never seen this one before"  
Pewds said, beginning to catch his breath  
and calm down. "Oh... Well... It's not like we  
haven't figured custom stories out before."  
Cry said before taking a deep breath. A  
grunt started walking into the room and  
Pewds grabbed Crys hand and began to run  
in the other direction, Cry was  
momentarily sweeped off his feet by the  
smaller Swede, he finally stopped the  
smaller man and hugged him "Shh...Calm  
down, we'll be fine, okay?" the smaller man  
finally started to calm down Cry had told  
him to wait here while he went to take a  
look around, there was a Female figure  
'There's no women in Amnesia...' Cry  
thought to himself... "Ah... My dear Ryan,  
how are you?" the woman said with an  
Italian accent 'Marzia?!' "Ummm...May I ask  
who you are, and how you know my  
name?" Cry replied to the woman. "Oh  
dear, I guess I should walk out of this  
awful darkness, shouldn't I?" she said,  
giggling "I don't think I will though. I'll let  
you keep guessing, you better get back to  
your dear Felix, don't you think?" 'Felix?! It  
IS Marzia! How does she know he's here?!  
Did she put us here...' he thought while  
running back to Pewdie to see if he's okay,  
he opened the door and Pewds was there  
asleep... Cry smiled 'How long was I gone?'  
as he looked down at the smaller man  
sleeping. Cry walked over to the sleeping  
Swede and poked him a bit 'til he woke up,  
Pewds looked up at Cry all tired like and  
smiled "Huh? It's morning alreadyyyy..." he  
whined "C'mon friend, we need to get  
going. You can sleep as long as you like  
later, right now I think we need to go" Cry  
said. 'He's so cute when he's tired...Huh!  
Why am I thinking that? He's my friend...  
Plus I'm straight...' Cry shook his head of  
the thought and the Swede grabbed his  
hand, his face turned red as he looked at  
the Swede "Pewds? Are you okay?"


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

_**The dream**_

Cry fell asleep before the swede could  
answer, it was his last memory before  
waking up here with the swede...

_It was _  
_when his friend was recording the _  
_Harlem Shake video, he called him on _  
_Skype and pewds stopped the music and _  
_ran over to the computer and answered _  
_the Skype call w/ camera...In a pair of _  
_most likely Marzia's bra and panties, the _  
_sight momentarily made Cry gasp, then _  
_laugh a bit as he covered his face an _  
_said "Sir, you've a bit of a problem there" _  
_he tried to maintain eye contact with his _  
_friend, Pewds looked down and said "Oh... _  
_This?" he laughed a bit "I'm recording _  
_my Harlem Shake video. Bet the Bros won't _  
_see this one coming" Cry bit his lip, _  
_holding back laughter and said "I'm sure. _  
_I'm still shocked, too!" they talked for a little _  
_whole longer, soon it was 4am for cry and _  
_he headed to sleep after telling his friend _  
_goodnight. He couldn't help but lay there _  
_in bed and think about what Pewds looked _  
_like, he wasn't ever expecting to see Pewds _  
_in anything like that EVER. He shook the _  
_thought from his mind, surprised he was _  
_even thinking about that still... He _  
_unstrapped his mask from the back of his _  
_head, taking it off and setting it on his _  
_desk next to his laptop, he ran his hands _  
_over his face, taking his contacts out and _  
_putting his glasses on, and goes to the _  
_bathroom to wash his face and get in the _  
_shower._

Meanwhile Pewds was still awake and had  
Cry sleeping on his lap, he smiled and  
laughed at the reaction he might get when  
he wakes the American up... Though he  
heard a voice and looked up, surprised to  
hear that voice again...He ignored it,  
thinking it was just his imagination acting  
up again. He slowly fell asleep too.


	3. Getting scared

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Scared**

Soon they were both awoken by the  
sound of a siren, both were alarmed  
from the noise and jumped awake,  
Cry laid his head back down on  
Pewdies lap, and Pewdie kept looking  
around like something, or more like  
someone was going to come for him  
and possibly hurt him or his  
friend...He was unsure of what was  
going on. "Cry..." Pewds said shaking  
his friend, he felt bad awakening him,  
he looked so cute when he sleeps. He  
gasped at himself and shook his head,  
not believing what he just thought. He  
lifted his American friends head from  
his lap, seeing as he wasn't going to  
get up himself. Pewds stood up and  
started walking around while Cry  
groggily got up and brushed himself  
off of the dirt that was on the ground  
"Did'ja sleep at all, Pewds?" he  
suddenly heard Cry ask. "Yeah, I did...I  
heard some Sirens, couldn't sleep  
afterwards... Y'know..." Pewds said  
cutting off his sentence and shook  
his head as if he didn't want to say it  
anymore "What?" Cry asked, curiously  
"Oh, it's nothing" Pewdie replied with a  
smile. Cry didn't question his friend.

They began to walk down a long  
hallway. "I hate long dark-" a poofer  
appeared in front of Pewds, and he  
turned around an almost started to  
run, until he bumped into Cry, hitting  
his mask halfway off his face, Cry  
wrapped his arms around the smaller  
man as he collided into him, he tried  
not to laugh at the Swedes fear and  
looked down at the blushing Swede  
and smiled, Pewds wrapped his arms  
around Cry and he let out a surprised  
breath... Both of the men didn't look at  
each other while holding each other  
until they heard a Bro come in and  
they had to let each other go, they  
didn't speak for a long while after  
that...


	4. Telling him

**Chapter 4**

**Telling him**

Finally Pewdie broke the silence and  
asked "So what do we do now? We're  
lost in an Amnesia custom story, well..  
We're not even entirely sure it's  
Amnesia, what if it's real life? We can't  
be sure anymore, Cry. I keep hearing  
Marzia's voice, saying something about  
how she's going to-" Pewds was  
suddenly cut off by Cry yelling  
"WHAT?" and they both stopped and  
stared at each other "Why didn't you  
tell me this earlier, Felix?!" he sounded  
scared...

Again nobody talked for a  
while, suddenly this time Cry broke  
the silence... "Hey...Um... Pewds do you  
remember when we were playin'  
Portal 2 the one time when you had  
to sacrifice yourself?" he looked down  
and said shyly "Yeah?" Pewds replied,  
intrigued. "W-Well...I never told you...  
But...When I said I love you I...I meant  
it... Pewds, I love you..." The American  
said and let out a relived sigh, he  
refused to look up at the Swede,  
because he was embarrassed, and  
afraid the Swede didn't feel the same  
about him... "I...I'm only telling you this  
because...Because if we don't make it  
out of here...Alive...Or together... I just  
want you to know that... I really,  
truly...Do love you... I know you have  
Marzia, but we're here... She isn't... I do  
have a feeling though... That she's  
behind this... Behind us being tr-" Cry  
was cut off by Pewds kissing him and  
him saying "I love you too, Ryan. I  
always have, even being with Marzia  
and all... We haven't been doing too  
well lately..." he whispered and smiled  
up at Cry, kissing him and saying "I  
think it's time we find somewhere to  
rest... We have been walking for  
awhile now." Cry nodded. "Oh and  
Pewds... We're gonna find a way out of  
here, I promise you that... Rest well,  
friend" he said with a smile, letting  
the Swede cuddle up to him and sleep.

_**[A.N. NO I do NOT know about Felixs' **_

_**and Marzias' real life relationship! Nor **_

_**is it any of my business! This is all **_

_**just for enjoyment purposes ONLY!**_

_**Also I know Cry does not want us using**_

_**his real name in fanfictions**_

_**but I know if he said something like**_

_**"I love you,Cry" It would have just soudned**_

_**Silly to me... Therefore Ryan sounded much**_

_**better to me.]**_


	5. The note

**Chapter 5**

**Pewds woke up next to the American as he was still asleep and he kissed his cheek waiting for him to wake up, Pewds looked around and saw the room wasn't the same one they fell asleep in... They woke up in a bed together. It sort of looked like Cry's apartment, he'd visited a few times every 3 months or so, he'd seen it enough to know the place inside out by now, the Swede was startled. He saw the lil' Sup guy...But he didn't look the same...Pewds thoughts were clouded after hearing a voice say to him "Hey there, Handsome...Sleep well?" His mind shut down as he heard the deep seductive voice and chills went thru him, he turned over to Cry and kissed him lovingly. Cry seductively smiled back, not noticing his surroundings and pulled the small man ontop of him, running his hands through his hair and kissing him some more slowly running his hands under his shirt while now kissing the Swedes neck, and they continued until they heard a voice come from somewhere. "Oh, so I see you two finally told eachother how you both felt, huh? Where was I in this situation the whole time... Hmmm, Felix?" it was Marzia and Pewdie immediately felt guilt run through him as he realized what he'd done, he'd hurt Marzia without even realizing it, but if he did truly love Cry he shouldn't care...He didn't know what to do, he thought of Marzia as a close friend more than anything, they never really did get along like a boyfriend and girlfriend should, they only did things friends would do, and I guess it makes sense, but in the end he still hurt her by doing this... Though he felt it was the right thing to do now, Pewds kissed Crys cheek and slowly got up trying not to wake the sleeping American up. Pewdie wrote a note before setting off to tell Marzia that he was sorry that he had hurt her, and to formally end it.**

_**'Dear Ryan,**_

_**I know I'm gone right now, I will be back before you know it... Please do not do anything irrational. I've gone out for a walk, and to talk to someone, I will talk to you soon.**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Felix.'**_

**Cry picked up the note, crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash can and sighed angrily, He knew that the one time that he got Felix to himself he would leave... He wasn't sure he would ever come back either... He sighed and went to make lunch, he found something in the fridge, it was some mac n' cheese with a little note on it saying 'Made this before going on my walk, I promise i'll be home soon.' Cry smiled and sighed, taking the food out and putting it into the microwave to heat up, he heard the door open... "Hey Cry, I'm home" he heard the Swedes voice and he smiled "Welcome home, Pewds!" he walked around the corner and hugged his lover and kissed his cheek. He was happy that he was proven wrong today "Hey pewds, wanna play some more Bloody Traplands?" Cry asked. "And do the impossible level? Psshhh. Hell yeah!" Pewdie replied, laughing. Cry smiled and said "Okay, let me go start up my computer." he walked off towards his room. "Oh, hey pewds. Want me to move the laptop out here so we don't need Skype? or should I stay in there? Just so the bros don't y'know know I'm here?" he asked before continuing to walk away "Umm... Hmm, we'll just use Skype I guess." pewdie replied, remembering he hadn't told the Bros Cry was moving in with him. Though Cry asked him not to, he could only see the fanfics that would happen, and all the requests of pewdie to show Cry's face. 'I wouldn't show them that handsome face for the world' he though to himself and smiled. Remembering he needed to get up and start Bloody Traplands.**

* * *

Nyaahhhhhhhh I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. I've been so uninspired, but I mean...I have another few chapters written, but don't think anyone even reads this :c meh. I'll post anywayyy!


End file.
